


Girl versus River

by shallowness



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Comment Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 11:04:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2579270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shallowness/pseuds/shallowness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt <em>Yeah, the river it spoke to me. It told me I’m small, and I swallowed it down</em>. (Post X2).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girl versus River

**Author's Note:**

  * For [likewinning](https://archiveofourown.org/users/likewinning/gifts).



She's been sitting in the X-jet, waiting for someone to comm her and say they're ready for pick-up, just like the plan. But the radio silence has been too long and she mutters, 'Screw it' and trains the sensors as far as she can. What she sees is not good.

Her control still wavers in Professor Xavier's quiet study, a tidal river, not a constant flow. He thinks she's not ready. If she hadn't worked so hard at qualifying as a pilot she wouldn't be here, suited up now.

But her team need her. She was there at the briefing. She knows all they know about their target. Rogue takes a deep breath and pulls off her first glove.  



End file.
